gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Royale Co. Navy: Back to the Main Standards.
Characters *John Breasly *Johnny Goldtimbers *Andrew Mallace *Sven Daggersteel *Charles Sailsbury *Blake Stewart *Nate Crestbreaker *William Brawlmartin *Tyler Crossbones *Samuel Redbeard *Pirate Crew Chapter 1: An outbreak relases Villagers screamed as the town they worked so hard to rebuild: Port Royal was set to ablaze. Sven Daggersteel, Blake Stewart, Charles Sailsbury, Nate Crestbreaker, and William Brawlmartin all boarded the Noble Navigator filled with ammo. As they slowly caught up to the Pirate ship, they soon realized it was a full War Brig ready to take fire. Sven ordered to immediately charge fury into the guns. As Sven turned the wheel, Nate on on the front gun fired his first shots. Everything blasting, explosions bursting around the ship. Sven quickly turned the wheel pulling us to the other side and falling behind the war brig! Sven quickly yelled "OPEN FIRE" as broadsides unleashed fury upon the enemy's war brig. Their captain commanded to abandon ship as they caught up. They finally hooked onto the ship taking everyone captive. Blake sighed in relief looking at Charles. "Hmmm. Where did these guys pop out from?" As Charles scanned the multiple pirate sailors, he just smiled back. "Tortuga, I'd asume." Sven set sail back to Port Royal as the fire was put out. They finally arrived seeing Lord Mallace with King Breasly in the King's office. "What have we here?" said Breasly. "An outrage." said Sven. They directed Nate, William, Blake, and Charles to leave as Goldtimbers arrived at the door when we got outside. "Are they inside?" Nate replied with "I believe so, we are clueless on what they be discussing." "Very well." Johnny said as he opened the door and went in. The night finally came. Mallace came out and said "You may go home, sailors. Good work today." we all saluted and went home wondering what was being discussed. That night a knock at the door to Blake's house had appeared. It had been Sven. "Hello, please come in." Sven came inside and sat down at the table. "What is going on?" "Those pirates we caught today are actually privateers of multiple countries - including Spain with Portugal as the main associates." "Then who were they sent from?" Blake replied. "They have made it very clear that our old friend... Pearson did ''not ''send them." he explained. "Then who must it be?" Blake said. "I do not know". "Very well then." Sven and Blake had a drink and discussed multiple topics until night finally took its cast. Sven left, and Blake went to sleep. Chapter Two The fire was eventually put out the next morning. Charles suited up, and went to Fort Charles. When he got there, he saw that Johnny was in the back office. He entered looking for what had happened. Johnny had mentioned that Padres Del Fuego had been attacked too. Charles quickly rushed to the quickest person he could find, Sven. Sven was currently in a meeting and had told Charles to leave imediately. Charles rushed to Blake's house looking for a person to sail with to Kingshead to deliver a message. Blake answered the door in Royale Nay uniform. "Hello Charles" Charles frantically whispered "We need to sail. Now." "Well why?" Blake replied," Something is wrong." Charles said. "Well... We bet be off then." Charles launched a sloop amd sailed straight for Kingshead. However, when he got there, something strange was going on. Multiple gunfires went off, so we looked inside. "Bloody hell," Blake said, "EITC Training." Charles looked back and said "Samuel must be here somewhere." They looked for a while, yet no Samuel Redbeard. Then they went past the first look out tower and spotted him ontop. Charles shouted "SAMUEL! DOWN HERE!" However, he did not quite hear him. Blake climbed up, looking to speak with Smauel. "Yes?" He murmered. "Samuel, we need you to come speak of some diplomatic relations with our HCOs. "Ah, very well. I shall embark soon. However, I have the country of Romania coming." He said. "Hmmm..." Blake grubled. Charles climbed up the ragged stairs with Jason Blademorgan. "Samuel, sir. They have arrived." "Have they now?"he said. ~To be continued. Category:Fan Stories Category:EITC Category:Royal Navy Category:English Privateers Category:POTCO